Better Late than Never
by snickers3339
Summary: Really? Would you rather live the rest of your life knowing what we could or could not have been? Moliver


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, characters, or the Jonas Brothers.

**A/N: Okay. This just came to me like.. _Realllllly_ randomly. :) A short little one-shot (I'm sorry. That's all I'm made of). Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Better Late than Never**

I tossed uncomfortably in my sleep.

She was leaving today.

Miley Stewart.

The love of my life. Probably the **only** love of my life.

Sounds happy right? Yeah, she's my best friend, and I love her.

Oooh. Happy, right?

Wrong.

She doesn't know how I feel.

It's been-- I've loved her.. Probably since the day I met her-- But, I _just_ realized it one year ago.

Junior year.

It's summer now. The summer before university.

And she wasn't going to be going to UCLA.

Where I was going.

Get this.

She's also leaving for the rest of the summer for some stupid Hannah tour.

I never used to think that her tours were stupid, but now considering it's separating me from her, it's kind of a problem for me.

I roll around uncomfortably as my eyes shoot awake.

I _have_ to tell her.

I _must_.

If not, I'll live the rest of my life with regret.

Or _in crap_, as Lilly so kindly put it.

I'm _going _to tell her.

Today.

But first, I've got to get out of bed.  
--x--x--x--

Nothing like getting a stitch in your side when you're about to confess your undying love for your best friend.

What happened?

Let's just say I ran from my house to hers, still sleep deprived and not remembering pants.

I had to run back and _get _pants, amidst all the laughter.

Great.

The door of her house has never looked so imposing to me. It was the only thing separating me from her--

"What are you doing here so early, son?"

Scratch that.

Her_ father_ was the only thing separating me from her and that didn't look good.

"I-- I h-have to t-talk to Miley--" I wheezed, the stitch coming at me painfully. Her father gave me a strange look.

"Okay-- Er-- _Miley! Oliver's here!_" He allowed me in, setting me down on the couch. I heard a clatter upstairs, then running feet down the stairs.

"Okay-- Hey Oliver-- Are you okay? You look-- Not well."

My brain didn't work.

Of all times.

Even in my sleep deprived state, I still managed to see how beautiful she looked.

"I-- Hi--"

"I'll just leave you two alone for a second." Miley patted her father on the shoulder, and came to sit beside me.

_Too close! AHHH!  
_

"Hi."

"You said that," she said offering me a smile.

I took it, giving one back to her.

"So. What are you doing here?"

"I-- I was late."

"... Late? Is this some sort of joke-- I mean-- It's pretty early..."

"I had to tell you something."

I was personally glad my brain managed to transfer the right signals to my mouth.

"Okay. Shoot," she said placing her hand on my knee.

_Too close! AHHH!_

"Ermm--" I took her offending hand into my own, and looked her straight in the eyes.

Not to sound like the Jonas Brothers in _any_ way, but this can't be helped.

_When you look me in the eyes..._

Okay. Ew. They're old now.

"Is there a reason why you're holding my hand?" I peered at her looking for any signs of uncomfortableness. She didn't look uncomfortable. In fact, she looked amused.

"Yes."

"Are you just going to sit there and hold my hand?"

"Yes." She looked at me strangely. I shook my head. "I mean-- No. I really do have something to tell you-- And-- I just realized-- That-- This morning-- that I should've told you.."

I swallowed.

"A really long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I-- I'm in love with you."

"You're what with me now?"

"I'm in love with you-- I love you, Miley-- I love you, and-- It's really too late-- I should've told you such a long time ago-- I'm-- I'm so in love with you.." I avoided her gaze, feeling my face burn with embarrassment.

"It-- It is really late--"

"-I know-"

"--But, better late than never, right?"

"--I-- What?"

"Better late than never-- That--" She put her hands on my face, as she leaned in a little.

_Too close! AHHH!_

Okay. Seriously, shut up.

"That?"

"That you at least managed to tell me-- So now, I know that we both feel the same way.."

"We do?" She gave me _a look. _"Oh! We do!" She giggled slightly.

I love how her laugh never changed.

I _also _love how her lips feel on mine.

I love _her _in general.

She pulled back from the kiss, her nose rubbing against mine, her arms still around my neck.

"I love you too-- And I'll always remember you-- I'll always wait for you."

"I'll wait for you too. Forever."

Were you expecting a happy ending? She ended up leaving-- and here I am, back alone, in my room, just wishing 4 years would go by. I already miss her. I feel like I'll never see her again, but at least I told her right?

Better late than never.

I mean, could you imagine if I never told her?

Now, all I have to do..

Is wait.

* * *

_It was horrible wasn't it? it's only like.. 800 or so words. What do you expect? :D Anyways. :) Hope ya liked it._


End file.
